I Should Have Been With You
by Sango1115
Summary: Post DH. Ginny is dead and Ron is cheating. Harry and Hermione turn to each other for solace but find something they never anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters.

_Setting:_ Post DH. Disregard the epilogue though. This takes place after H/G and R/Hr got married but before any of the kids were born, I didn't want to have children involved in this mess.

_Summary:_ Ginny has died and Ron is having an affair. Harry and Hermione seek solace in each other and find something they never anticipated.

-------------

_Harry's POV_

I sit on the window sill watching the rain and thinking. It's been a year since my wife died. Her death was sudden and till this day no one can explain the cause. As a result I haven't had much contact with anyone, especially my best friend who was also her brother. I tell myself it's because I feel uncomfortable around any of her family; that I want to keep my mind off her. But deep in my heart I know the real reason I haven't talked to him has nothing to do with Ginny.

The last time I saw Ron, I somehow knew his secret. He didn't have to tell me, it was pretty obvious. I'm not sure if his wife knows; I honestly can't imagine her being in the dark about this. Hermione has always been good at figuring things out and if I could see it there is no doubt in my mind that she does too. However, if she knows she isn't letting on.

Ron is definitely cheating on her. With whom, I'm not sure but it doesn't matter to me. I'm afraid to talk Hermione about this. What if I'm wrong and she doesn't know or even if I'm wrong about the affair. I couldn't live with the guilt of breaking their marriage up, not after feeling the pain of losing a wife.

But with regards to losing Ginny, I'm not sure if my pain was as great as it should've been. It's almost like I never really loved her. Maybe I didn't love like a husband should love his wife but more like a little sister. While thinking about this I see a figure walking toward my house. Wait, that's Hermione! I rush to door and open it before she knocks.

She is in tears. Somehow I know it's because of Ron. "He's cheating on me." She says through her sobs. "What's worse is that it isn't with just one woman. There is at least three of them."

I gesture her in and we sit on the couch. I don't say much to her. I mostly hold her while she cries on my shoulder. But then, something happens; I'm not sure how. We kiss. What really scares me about it is that it feels so right. Nothing like any kiss I shared with Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If anyone has any ideas for a title, I would like to hear them.

AN: To clarify why the prologue was so rushed. Harry is in a detached state at that point. He notices what happens but is unclear on how it got there.

_Hermione's POV_

This is bad. I just kissed Harry. I know my husband cheated on me but cheating right back doesn't make me any better. Does it? After the kiss, I got up, said goodbye and left.

Things just haven't been the same since Ginny died. Both Harry and Ron have become very distant since her death. Neither of them talks very much, to anyone. About a month after that, Ron started staying out late. He claimed that he was working late but from his tone of voice I knew it was a lie. Since then he has stopped making eye contact with me. I can't remember the last time we had a real conversation. He usually just says things like "yes", "no", and "whatever."

Then I found all the evidence I needed, condoms in his wallet. We never use condoms because I was taking a birth control potion and since neither of us had been with anyone else, we knew there wasn't any risk of disease.

_Flashback_

"_Why are you carrying condoms in your wallet?" I ask in the calmest tone I could muster. He gives me a look of guilt before finally confessing._

"_I'm sure you figured out what's been going on for about a year now. I'm been cheating. Now, I think it's better I confess this part before you figure it out on your own. There's more than one woman."_

_After he said that I was fuming. Without saying a word, I grabbed a coat and umbrella and ran to Harry's house. I didn't apparate because I was too upset to focus enough. _

_End Flashback_

Now, I'm sitting on a large rock letting myself get drenched by the rain. I'm having several conflicting feeling of guilt, anger, and fear. The kiss is making me think that I should have been with Harry the whole time. There was so much chemistry and spark there. I never experienced a kiss like that with either Viktor or Ron. It scares me because it makes me question my entire relationship with Ron. Did I ever really love him or was it just convenient. Harry was in love with Ginny around the time that I got together with Ron. It's not like I had a chance with him at that time.

Then I think of Viktor. I always thought if there wasn't such an age difference and if he lived nearby, we would have worked out. But wait, he and Harry are a lot alike. They both are strong introverted types that play quidditch. Is that the type of person I'm compatible with? Not the funny outcast.

I head back to Harry's house. I don't want to face Ron right now and I feel like I need to talk to him about our kiss.

_Harry's POV_

When Hermione ran out of my house I snapped out of my detached state. I doubt I'll ever know for sure what came over us to let that happen. I shouldn't have let it happen. Even though Ron hurt Hermione deeply, they are still together, they haven't broken up yet. I just can't be the other man especially when the husband is my best friend. There are so many reasons why this is wrong but I can't get over the spark I felt when we kissed. I don't know if I can stop this.

Then there is a knock on my door; Hermione came back. "I can't face Ron right now and I have nowhere else to go. I think we need to talk about what just happened before I try anything else." I motion her back to the couch. "Harry, nothing seems concrete anymore. I thought I was having my happily ever after with Ron and then he changed. He's not the funny guy I used to know. Now he is this distant, quiet adulterer."

"It's not your fault this happened. I don't know what caused Ron to change but it wasn't you. I also feel as nothing is concrete anymore. I don't want to scare you but I think you should know. That kiss we just shared was nothing like any kiss I had with Ginny or Cho. There was a spark there. It's making me question if I ever really loved Ginny."

I see she starts to cry. "It felt the same way for me too. When I was out in the rain I was thinking about that too. Should have I been with you all along?"

After hearing these words I start to tear up as well. "Maybe. I have to wonder what life would have been like if we got together back when we were in Hogwarts…." She kissed me again and I just feel into it.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't be doing this, I'm married. On the other hand, my marriage is as good as over. I might as well start to move on." We kissed again and this time it lasted for what seemed like hours as the rain continued to fall.


End file.
